Untitled
by Saidoriu
Summary: Amaya's mother was murdered right before her eyes at the mere age of 10. Now 6 years later, she seeks revenge on the dog demon Sesshomaru. But Nakago has other plans for the raven-haired Priestess in Training.. PLZ R&R. I get 5 reviews, u get chap. 2


**Untitled**

"Amaya, come on!" Sada, a woman of 28 called to her daughter in the playroom. "Time for bed!" When there was no response, she walked curiously to the yellow and blue playroom. "Amaya. . ?" Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a white-haired demon holding her daughter against the wall by her neck. "Amaya! Let go of her!" The disstressed mother lept at Sesshomaru's back uselessly, for he whipped around and scratched her on the cheek with his poison claws. During the few seconds Sesshomaru was distracted, Amaya kicked him in the jaw and she fell to the floor. Sada ducked under the demon's swing, grabbed her daughter and ran out the door down the dirt path to the forest.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "This will be fun." He transformed into his demon form, ripping the roof off the humble little home. He roared and took off toward the wood. He eyed the desperate mother running for all she was worth with her daughter. He almost felt a bout of pity for them, but quickly brushed it away as an image of Saidoriu flashed across his mind. Poor, sweet Saidoriu. A growl rumbled deep in his throat and he decended upon the fleeing pair.

A brilliant light flashed and Amaya fell out of her mothers protective grasp."Mommy!" Amaya screamed as she saw Sesshomaru, the dog demon, take her mother in his teeth, bound into the sky and out of sight.

Amaya, the 10 year old Priestess in Training was left alone, confused and scared. Her eyes welled with tears and she crumpled to the ground. "Mother. . " she whimpered, "I will find you. . I promise."

** SIX YEARS LATER **

_A girl on her sweet 16 walked barefoot on soft, springy grass toward a willow tree, her favorite to sit under and unwind. Raven hair shadowed her bright green eyes, wind dancing with her hair playfully, as if to say "we are friends". Her tree came into sight, jade leaves and pink buds pouring over one another, birds twittering among themselves, flying freely. Complete serenity._

_She sauntered to the tree, letting the blossums and leaves brush her face, then sat down at the base. 'Amaya. .' a voice called distantly. She glanced up, and scanned the horizon around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother running toward her, wearing the same violet dress she always wore. "M-Mother? Is it you?" Amaya rose to her feet and ambled towards her mother. Suddenly, a giant dog demon swooped out of nowhere and took her in his yellow fangs, then lept into the night sky._

Amaya awoke in a cold sweat, trembling from her nightmare. It was the third time this moon she had dreamt about her mother. Golden rays of sun poured in through the window, and she soaked them in. She got out of bed and lazed over to a rickety wooden chair where she'd thrown her white and blue school uniform-a short ruffeled skirt and white blouse with a blue and yellow tie. Amaya shrugged on her uniform and trudged to the mirror on the wall. Her hair was touseled from sleep, going every which way. She couldn't help but laughing at herself, "Arn't I a beauty?" She took a yellow comb into her hands and brushed her hair smooth and free of tangles. "Yes, if I do say so myself," a voice came from the window. "Ahh!" Amaya lept backward and fell on her behind. Ryu (rye-ooh), her annoying 18 year old neighbor, started cracking up with a sort of satisfaction that came from teasing her.

Amaya, frusterated, hurled a book at his face and hit him smack dab in the forehead. "Bulls' eye!" she laughed victorusly.She saw his spiky red hair fly in the air, and there was a clattering, as if Ryu fell onto garbage cans, with a mystifying silence following. Amaya, curious, got up and peered out the window. "Ryu. . ?" She saw a man with a beard that looked like a cat that just came out of the dryer pushing Ryu off of him. "Uh, Sir, I am so sorry, I'm really clumsy," Ryu stuttered a thousand apologies. "Hmph. Well, don't let it happen again!" The angered man strided down the street.

"Now look what you did! I was just playing and you had to go and throw that book at my face! Which hurt, by the way!" Ryu yelled, dusting himself off. "He looked like he wanted to kill me!" Ryu turned around and discovered that he had been talking to nothing.

Amaya was gone.


End file.
